


Famiglia

by Kingrii07



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, BAMF Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Baby Peter Parker, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Female Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Hydra (Marvel), Male-Female Friendship, Multi, NonMafia Carcassa, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pepper Pots is a Carcassa Child, Peter is a Little Shit, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Reborn is nosy, Skull is May Parker, Tsuna is So Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-29 15:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingrii07/pseuds/Kingrii07
Summary: “Bermuda said. If Skull surrenders, they will tell him some information about —uhh what’s the name...”“Oh! I think the names are Rogers and Buchanan.” The glass in Reborn’s hands breaks into pieces and the people around him were shocked to see the dark look on his eyes. He’s clenching the broken glass so much that blood start seeping out. “Reborn, what’s wrong? Do you know those names? Kora.”“Steven Grant Rogers a.k.a Captain-fucking-America, and Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes a.k.a the fucking Winter Soldier.” The hitman continued-(A Bucky, Steve & Fem!Skull friendship)What if the Worlds Mightiest Heroes meets the Strongest Seven





	1. Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying this one. A khr and avengers crossover.

** Unbeta'd **

The curse is gone.

Skull, originally known as May Parker, let the tears fall from her eyes as she stared at her long and delicate hands. All thanks to the Vongola heir, Tsunayoshi, May got her body back. She finally can return.

May clenched her hands and eyes in pain. Not physically, but internally. She doesn’t have any home to return. She’s an orphan. The circus she worked on is long gone. Her friends —Stevey and Bucky. She really misses them, but she doesn’t know where they are. Maybe she could look for them and when she finds them, she will say how sorry she is for not listening about the dangers of accepting invitations from strangers. She will ask for forgiveness for not visiting them.

* * *

Days later, Vongola held a party for the successful lifting of the Arcobaleno curse. Everyone who participated the battle are having their great time, except for Vindice, and a certain Cloud.

Skull—May Parker is sitting in one corner of the events place and minding her own business until a certain whitehaired-marshmallow-loving sky notices her fiddling an old gold locket. “You seem to be in deep thought.”

Startled by Byakuran’s voice, May almost drops the locket as she looks at Byakuran. “You scared me!” She exclaimed and carefully tucked the locket in her shirt pocket. Byakuran sits opposite of her and gives her a smile. “Are you going to tell them?” He asks. “Tell what?” “Your identity.” May let out an exasperated sigh and leans her back to the chair. “No.” She said. “My identity is the only thing that makes me feel safe in this kind of society. The last thing I want is them knowing about me. Everything about my identity will stay between the two of us. Well.... Fon and Viper already knows, and I don’t plan to tell the others.”

The smile on Byakuran face disappears. “If that’s what you want.” He said and averting his eyes from May to the loud crowd. “I’m still confused why you let Vindice defeat you easily.”

His words made her close her eyes as memories from the Representative battle rewinds in her mind.

_The team is down, and she is the only remaining person standing, but she’s taken heavy damage. She can win this battle but using her propagation will hurt everyone and Skull doesn’t want the Shimon famiglia to suffer from any consequences. _

_“You’re strong, May Parker.” Bermuda said. May’s eyes widened in horror. She immediately activated her healing factor and at the same time concentrated her propagation which caused the whole place to shake, but the next words from Bermuda made her stop from what she is about to do. “Give up and we’ll tell you what happened to Rogers and Barnes.” _

And with that, Skull surrenders while Enma looks at her and Bermuda in confusion. “They gave me a proposal which I cannot pass.” She said. Byakuran glances at her out of interest, but didn’t prod.

“So, what’s your plan? Now that you’re free of the curse.”

May opens her eyes. “What’s up with the sudden interrogation?” She squints her eyes to the sly man in front of her which the man returned with soft laugh. Byakuran raises his hands as sign of peace and no harm. “I mean no harm, Skull. I just want to make peace for what happened in the future that didn’t happen.” He said with a small smile on his face not the usual sly smirk everyone sees on his face.

“So, you want to make up with me.” She stated and give him a hard look. The smile on his face turned apologetic. May sneered at him and cloud flames stars to flickering around her. “You better not lie to me, you little piece of shit.” Byakuran feels the cold sweat that dared to drop on his nape area due to fear of angering Cloud people. She may be the weakest among the seven, but still she is an Arcobaleno.

The most underrated mafioso. Declared as the weakest because of the reason that no one has seen her use her cloud flames in combat.

And Byakuran wants to laugh at those people who underestimated Skull because people deemed her as a regular cloud that is territorial to lands and that is one grave mistake they made. Skull is not just a regular cloud.

Skull is an inverted cloud. Inverted clouds have longer fuse than a regular cloud and when an inverted cloud is triggered, the damage is far greater. “I will prepare a flame and blood seal contract if you want.” Byakuran offers. His voice faltering.

“You better make it fast because I’m not staying here for much longer. You can make it up to me when the right time comes. I can handle everything right now.” May held out her hands which Byakuran take as he gives the woman a smile. They shook hands and when they let go, May turns her back and waves a hand. “Thanks, and goodbye.” Byakuran internally sighs and with one last glance to the retreating back of May Parker before going back to the crowd.

* * *

During the time Skull and Byakuran are having a chat, set of people noticed them. “What do you think they are talking about, Kora?” The former Rain Arcobaleno asks while holding a glass of whisky.

“That’s also my question. I don’t have any idea what Byakuran is thinking to talk like a civilized person especially towards Skull.” Lal mirch replies. They continue to watch the two oddities when all of a sudden, Skull let’s out aggressive cloud flames and the very noticeable fear on Byakuran’s face. “Oh shit! What the fuck!” Colonello and Lal exclaimed. “Okay, that’s really, really odd. I never saw Skull uses his flames to threaten someone.” Colonnello said still in shock. Lal looks around, looking for someone, and when spotted the fedora wearing hitman, she immediately calls him.

“Oi Reborn!”

Reborn, who is teasing Tsuna and Enma, immediately turns his attention towards Lal. “Come here for a sec!” Lal made gestures towards her. Reborn raises a brow for what Lal and Colonello needs from him. He walks towards the other two former Arcobaleno with Tsuna and Enma following behind. Lal offers a glass of whisky to Reborn which the other gladly accepts.

“What’s the deal?” Reborn asks and takes a sip from his drink. “Do you have any idea what relationship Skull and Byakuran has?” She asks and that made Reborn stop from any movements. “I don’t have any idea. There’s no information or gossips about those two. Why?” Reborn said.

Colonello points a finger towards Skull and Byakuran who seem to be having a deep conversation. Reborn tips his fedora downwards to hide the glint of interest in his eyes, but Tsuna knows that his tutor.

“Reborn! What are you planning? Don’t tell me you’re going to bully Skull again!” Tsuna shrieks. Reborn looms over Tsuna. “What made you think that I will bully the lackey?” He asks with a teasing smile. Tsuna, being so done with Reborn’s antics, could only sigh in exasperation.

“Seriously, Reborn. Be kind to Skull.”

“And why is that?” Reborn asks with a brow quirked upward.

“I’ve been wanting to tell you this ever since I found out about what happened in the future.” Tsuna leans on the counter table behind them and continue talking while the three former Arcobaleno are listening.

“During the time Arcobaleno are being hunted by Byakuran, it was Skull who was first to be caught. —Byakuran told me this. But during that time, the anti-Arcobaleno radiation was a prototype. That means, it didn’t work for Skull when they killed him, and Skull regenerated and returned to life. To perfect the anti-Arcobaleno radiation, they used Skull as an experiment.” Tsuna stops and looks at the shocked expression on their faces.

“You’re telling us that Skull was repeatedly killed until the radiation was perfected, kora!?” Colonello almost shouts. “That’s what Byakuran told me. Well, Uni helped him explain to me. Maybe that’s the reason why Byakuran and Skull were having a deep conversation. Out of us, Uni said, it is Byakuran who knows anything about Skull.” Tsuna continued. When they returned their eyes towards Skull and Byakuran, they were no longer there. Byakuran is back eating with marshmallows with his funerals while Skull is nowhere to be seen.

Meanwhile, after Enma heard what Tsuna said, he remembered one particular odd event that happened between Skull and Bermuda.

“Uhm... Reborn?” Enma called the hitman with trembling voice.

“Hm?” The hitman responds without looking to the redhead. “I just remembered something very odd during the representative battle. —I represented Skull and we fought Vindice, right?” Enma started and he finally have their attention.

“Skull was the only one standing and facing Bermuda and Jaeger. I’m down and barely conscious. The memory is a bit hazy but I’m certain that Bermuda called Skull another name. What sucks is that I cannot remember what Bermuda called him, but I’m pretty sure I saw how horrified Skull was. I really believed that we could win the battle because Skull is not really that weak. I noticed the great power looming around him when my family and I were taken down. It was cold and scary, but Bermuda said something again which made Skull stop on what he is about to do. Bermuda gave a proposal which Skull took.”

“What kind of proposal?” Tsuna asks.

“Bermuda said. If Skull surrenders, they will tell him some information about —uhh what’s the name...” Enma unconsciously bit his nail, trying to remember the two names Bermuda mentioned and when he did, his face lighten up.

“Oh! I think the names are Rogers and Buchanan.” The glass in Reborn’s hands breaks into pieces and the people around him were shocked to see the dark look on his eyes. He’s clenching the broken glass so much that blood start seeping out. “Reborn, what’s wrong? Do you know those names? Kora.” Collonello asks.

“Yeah” the greatest hitman responded. “Steven Grant Rogers a.k.a Captain-fucking-America, and Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes a.k.a the fucking Winter Soldier.” The hitman continued.

**TBC**


	2. Tea makes everything better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reborn being his usual nosy self.  
Peter makes his appearance.  
Fon: the one friend who always supports May’s decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful response 🥰🥰 Here’s the second chapter. I’m sorry, but our MCU characters will not make appearance this chapter, but I can promise you in the third chapter 😉 there was only one mentioned here 🙃
> 
> ALSO 
> 
> Reborn said they were cursed for 3 generations and a generation consists of 25.5 years so we have 76.5 years. 
> 
> There’s no exact number about the Arcobaleno curse, so I’m gonna use the data from the khr data book and make the Arcobaleno cursed for 66 years. In canon story, the curse was lifted in 2006, 2 years before Ironman.
> 
> Let’s just believe that one and I really want a steve/bucky/Skull friendship here. And I think Tri-ni-Sette and Infinity stones are somewhat related.

**(Unbeta’d)**

Cold mist surrounded the former Cloud Arcobaleno the moment she came out of the event hall. The lights dimmed and the walls became hundred year old trees like in the forest.

She doesn’t need to put up a guard for herself for she already know that this was Bermuda’s doing and she was right when she saw the small figure of Bermuda walking towards her direction with a small stack of paper on hand.

“I’m glad you didn’t run away.”

Bermuda snorts. “A deal is a deal.” He said with a small amount of amusement in his tone and handed the papers to May which the woman took with questioning look on her face.

“What are these?” She asks.

“Hydra activities we have gathered for the past years. Everything listed there are connected with the mafia therefore Vindice is taking action.” Bermuda replies.

May can’t help rummage through the papers and it was quite a shock for her to see that she took down one of Hydra’s biggest human trafficking group. The Carcassa Famiglia which she is now leading.

**Case #3 of 1982**  
Downfall of Carcassa Famiglia  
Description: Destroyed by Cloud Arcobaleno Skull De Mort and took the throne as the new boss and reformed Carcassa Famiglia hence the New Carcassa.

_New Carcassa_  
Boss: May Parker  
Alias: Skull De Mort, Cloud Arcobaleno  
Member count: 274  
Headquarters Location: Sardegna, Italy  
Headquarters lot size: 13 hectares  
Notes: All children in this family are now called Carcassa Kids and are under protection of the Cloud Arcobaleno

  
It was years ago, Twenty six years, to be exact. She wasn’t aware that Carcassa at that time belonged to Hydra terrorist group. All she wanted to do at that time was to destroy them and kill their boss.

May loves children to the point that she almost adopt every child she sees, but due to the curse she was unable to. She had the money to support orphanages and one day she received a report that multiple numbers of children went missing including some from her orphanage, angered, she went out to hunt the people who took her children.

Her hunt lead her to Carcassa Famiglia and what happened inside Carcassa’s headquarters never came out to the public. What came put to the public was there’s a new boss and every men of the late Carcassa boss were removed and new members came.

What was kept from the public was Skull de Mort went on a cloud Rampage and slaughtered all men and women who crossed her path including the Boss in just one night. The men she calls now minions (an endearment they decided to use because Skull looks cute when she says the word) were former slaves and kidnapped children who begged to stay.

Taking the throne of the boss was just a bonus. May willed herself to take the throne when she found out that some of the kidnapped children doesn’t have home and are forcibly tied with the mafia. Breaking the ormerta means imprisonment else much worse so, to protect the children May took the throne and rebuilt one of the dirtiest Mafia Fimily in Italy.

As the new boss, Skull changed Carcassa's Mission and Vision. Her aim is to destroy human trafficking and help people. The other mafia family mocked her because human trafficking is a huge part of Mafia and helping poor civilians is very unMafia-like action.

Skull beg to differ.

She’s the boss now and she will do what is right. Her men also stuck with her decision because it made them different from the bloodthirsty famiglia and helping people in need is better than taking innocent lives.

May’s eyes travels to the third page and one line there causes her flames to flare in anger.

**Case # 56 of 1943**  
Name: Sergeant James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes  
Aliases:Prisoner # 56898, Winter Soldier  
Description: Captured by the Hydra Terrorist in 1943 and experimented on by HYDRA Scientist Armin Zola. Eventually he was saved by Captain America, real name: Steven Grant “Steve” Rogers.

_Recovered by HYDRA after an successful ambush and the continued the experiment._

_Current Location: Unknown_

_Results of experimentation: Super Human, Brainwashed_

“There are several cases listed there. You can look at them later. I have something important to offer you.” Bermuda’s words immediately took May’s attention.

“In behalf of my team and as the leader of Vindice, I would like to form an alliance with you, not the whole Carcassa Famiglia, but you May Parker in terms of eradicating HYDRA bases in Mafia. No Omertà included since we will be dealing with a terrorist group and I believe there will be no illegal activities in this deal since your Famiglia deals more with clean activities.“

May looks at Bermuda astonished. “Are you fucking serious?”

“Do I look like I’m joking?”

“Well... no, but hello!” She rolled her eyes. “You’re the fucking Vindice and you don’t do alliances.”

“Actually we do.” He replied with a small amount of amusement in his tone which shocked May. “— it happened in the future that never happened with Vongola Decimo.”

Expect Skull —May Parker’s boisterous personality. “That’s not counted!” She exclaimed. “ Well... It doesn’t sound bad. Skull De Mort, the weakest Arcobaleno, allied to Vindice and I could use some of you to babysit my nephew when I’m in mission. Okay, I accept the offer.” She said in joyful tone.

That made Bermuda twitch. “We’re not babysitters.” He sternly said.

“Oh come one, you will love my nephew. Having a deal with me includes a package of babysitting my adorable nephew.”

“And yet you never introduced him to your teammates.”

May sneers and put her hands on her hips. “They don’t deserve my adorable nephew and as much as possible, I want him to stay away from the Mafia. If possible I want to remove Carcassa in the circle of Mafia.”

Bermuda looks at her “I will take it to consideration.”

“Okay. Thank you. Hope to have a nice work with you and your team.” She said and offers Bermuda a handshake which the other took gratefully

* * *

“Have you seen Skull?”

Reborn looks up from his new glass of whisky to Fon’s eyes.

“No.” Reborn replied straightforwardly.

Fon let out a small sigh and muttered. “—must have gone home.”

Reborn didn’t hear the first word and didn’t mind about it. He continued looking at Fon and he could definitely see the disappointment on his face which irked Reborn. He hates not knowing anything about his teammates.

Reborn and the others knew Fon and Skull knew each other before the Arcobaleno trial and Reborn also knew that it was only a acquaintance relationship.

“Earlier, we saw Skull with Byakuran. They seem pretty close.” Reborn said while looking deeply in Fon’s eyes.

Fon knew Reborn is annoyed and wanting answers. ‘Typical Reborn’ Fon thought amusedly.

Fon wants to chuckle because it seems Reborn is bot done yet. “Are aware of what kind of relationship they have?”

“If you’re asking if they are in a romantic relationship, then no. They don’t have that kind of relationship. Byakuran is just mending some issues . Nothing more.” Fon replies with his usual composed self.

Reborn just let out a hum and return his gaze to the glass of whisky in his hands.

“If you excuse me.” Fon said before disappearing like a wind.

* * *

When May Parker entered the front gates of her mansion, her eyes caught a brown blur nearing her and out of instinct, she opened her arms. “MAy! You’re home!” A cheerful five years old boy latched himself to May.

May returned the smile and pepper him with kisses earning adorable giggles from the child. “I missed you, honey-bear. How was your day?”

The child, Peter, excitedly said, “Timmy and I went to the flower farm and picked flowers for you, but I forgot to bring it. I’ll give it to later. I also played with Odako in the fish pen and we catch some fishes for dinner.”

Peter Benjamin Parker, son of Mary and Richard Parker who unfortunately died in an accident three years ago, leaving little Peter with May who happens to be Richard’s sister. May and Richard are not blood related and Richard only became May’s brother because she took guardianship over him when May became the new boss of Carcassa.

Richard is one of the children May was able to save and has no home to return that’s why May adopted all the kids who are like Richard.

Richard and Mary met in their work. Both are scientists in OsCorp and later on they became a couple. Two years later they became husband and wife.

  
“Well, well. My honey-bear is being no longer a baby. Already doing adult works.” May fondly said.

“It’s ‘cause I’m a big boy!” Peter proudly said with his twinkling cute doe brown eyes.

“Welcome back, Madame boss.” A man in his mid forties approach them and greeted May with a small smile on his aging face. This person is Timothy or Timmy according to Peter, the right hand man of May Parker and Peter’s babysitter.

May returned the smile and picks up Peter. “Let’s go inside. The night is approaching and mosquitoes are getting stubborn despite the anti-mosquito plants. I don’t want you to get bitten.”

Peter replied with a cute frown on his face. “I don’t like mosquitoes. They’re itchy.”

Once inside, May put Peter down to let the child run around. “After I put Peter to sleep, I need to talk to you something very important.” She said to Timothy.

“Understood, Madame. By the way, A letter has been sent to you from Milifioré Famiglia. I placed it on your table in your office.”

“Okay. Thank You very much.”

* * *

May was putting a sleepy and cranky Peter to sleep after spending a couple of hours with the child when the door of her bedroom opens making a small creaking sound and a black haired asian male peeks by the door.

“Fon? Why are you here?” May whispered to avoid startling her child.

Fon silently made his way towards the mother and child. “Just checking on you. You suddenly disappeared earlier. Reborn is being nosy” He said with a hint of amusement.

May takes a glance at Peter who has finally fallen asleep and decided to put him to their bed. When May saw that Peter won’t be waking up any time soon, she and Fon made their way out of May and Peter’s room.

Both former Arcobaleno are now settled in the living room and currently sharing some tea fresh from Skull’s greenhouse.

“Do you plan to stay for the night?”

“I do. I hope you don’t mind.”

May smiled fondly at Fon. “You know you’re always welcome here.”

Just right after that, Timothy joins them. “I hope I’m not interrupting you two.”

May gave his right hand man a huge grin and gestures for him to sit with them. “Nah. Sit, sit. Actually this is much better that Fon is here.”

Fon gave May a look because he can immediately feel that she did something very idiotic or pretty shocking and boy he’s right when May starts talking.

“Vindice and I made an alliance.” She said cheerfully and took a sip of her blueberry tea.

The two could only look at her with open mouths. “Excuse me? Did I heard you right? An alliance with Vindice!?” Timothy exclaimed.

“Why?” Fon could only ask.

May laughs. “I knew you two would be surprised. Don’t worry, Carcassa is not tied with them. Only me. To tell you guys the truth. I was not expecting that sudden alliance with them, but when Bermuda explained to me the reason, making an alliance with me is the simplest way.”

Fon and Timothy didn’t interrupt her as she continued. “Our alliance happened for one reason and that is to catch some terrorists that falls under omerta. For example is the HYDRA. Twenty years ago, I unknowingly destroyed an undercover HYDRA facility and killed everyone inside that group. It was located here in Italy and was very known for human trafficking. This group broke the omerta.”

Timothy’s eyes widened with May’s explanation. “Was it Carcassa?” His question made Fon shock.

May snap her fingers. “Bullseye, Timmy. You got it! I’m so proud of you!”

“So, the old Carcassa was HYDRA and they unknowingly kidnapped some children of an inverted cloud and also the Cloud Arcobaleno. And May, you were saying you didn’t know that they were HYDRA? Goodness. HYDRA is one of the top tier terrorists in the world and yet you didn’t know that one of the famiglia you ambushed was a HYDRA.” Fon said while pinching the bridge of his nose due to the stress called Parker-Luck.

Parker-Luck is a type of luck where bad luck follows a certain member of Parker family that mostly ends up with weird or good result.

May gave Fon a sheepish smile which causes Fon to let out a huge sigh. “I can’t believe you.” Fon said.

“But if that didn’t happened, New Carcassa wouldn’t be here.” She proudly said. “And speaking of New Carcassa. Timmy, we had talked about removing the New Carcassa from Mafia world, right?” She continued and sips again from her warm tea.

Timothy nods. “Yes, Madame. I remember that.”

“Well, good news. It slipped from my mouth and Bermuda heard it and he said he will take it into consideration. Hopefully we will make New Carcassa into a Corporation.” She happily said.

Fon fondly smiled at May and there’s this type of twinkle in Fon’s eyes which didn’t go unnoticed by Timothy who had a hunch that the Fon has romantic feelings for his oblivious boss. When Timothy took the mantle of right hand man of the person who saved him and the other children from the old Carcassa at the same time she created the New Carcassa, Fon was there even though he wasn’t able to fight alongside Skull. Fon did his best to support May from the shadow.

Timothy saw how caring the Storm Arcobaleno to May. There were times Fon would scold May for her ridiculous decisions and plans, but Timothy never see or hear Fon tell May to change and to stop being ridiculous. He asked him once and Fon’s answer made him happy.

_ **“Skull De Mort or May Parker, she’s known for her ridiculous and idiotic decisions. What kind of friend am I if can’t even support her? Ever since our first meeting in the circus, every plans and decisions are well made and if there’s a mistake, she always did her best to fix everything. She won’t be Skull De Mort, the man who grim ripper hates or May Parker if it wasn’t for the ridiculous things she does.”** _

Even little Petey likes his uncle Fon. Now that they are back to their original bodies, Timothy’s urge to be the two’s matchmaker intensified. Timothy is also glad that the Sun Arcobaleno, Renato “Reborn” Sinclair, is not aware of May’s gender.

He never liked that guy for treating his boss badly. ‘Well, if that asshole ever find out May’s gender and decide to court her. I will always be TeamFon. Pepper would be exhilarated. —Come to think of it, Pepper and the other Carcassa Kids are not yet aware of Madame’s condition. ’

“You know that I never doubted you and whatever your decisions are, I will always support you.” The Storm Arcobaleno fondly said which really made May happy.

“That’s why I really liked you, darling.” May said teasingly.

Fon hid his smile by drinking his tea. His cold tea. Fon once said to May that he never liked his tea cold. But since May called him darling, he will enjoy the cold tea.Then, all of a sudden, Reborn’s face appears in hid head and the memory of Reborn asking about May’s relationship with Byakuran made Fon’s spirit’s go down.

“May.” He started and there’s this serious tone that May and immediately picked up.

“What’s wrong?” She asked without her usual cheerful tone.

Fon told May and Timothy what he and Reborn talked about earlier in the party. They noticed May’s eyes turn sad and in pain.

“Byakuran approached me earlier. He wanted to make up with me after for torturing me in the future. He offered me blood contract indicating that he cannot turn down any requests from me.” She explained to the two.  
  
Fon sighs in relief. “As long as you’re fine.” Then, his aura became cold. “—but if he ever break this or hurt you. There will be bloodshed.” He threatens.

May could only show Fon a grateful smile. “Thank you, Fon”

* * *

Faraway from the New Carcassa, Reborn suddenly shot his student Tsuna bareyhitting the brunette’s head.

“What the heck, Reborn! I was about to sleep!” Tsuna cried.

Reborn gave him a scowl and said. “Someone is talking about me.”

“It wasn’t me!” The brunette retorted.

** _ To be continued… _ **

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think guys? 
> 
> Comments and Suggestion are welcome ;)


End file.
